Rory and Logan
by HNfan1992
Summary: What happened when Rory visited Logan in England for Christmas in Season 7? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls**_**.**_

**Rogan. ****Set when Rory spends time with Logan in England over Christmas in Season Seven.**

**Saturday 14****th**** December 2006**

"Please fasten your seatbelts, return your seats to their upright position and lock your tray tables to the seat in front. Also please turn off all electrical appliances. We are approaching London, England, and will be landing in approximately twenty minutes. Thank you."

Rory sat back in her seat in excitement and looked out of the window at the brown and green fields and the tiny roads with miniscule cars and Lorries driving along them. It was a pretty sight.

She couldn't wait to see Logan again. And she'd never been to England at Christmas before. It would be an enlightening experience.

It was about an hour later when Rory made her way through the gateway at Heathrow. Her eyes scanned the barriers for Logan and there he was, waiting for her at the end. She smiled and pushed the trolley towards him as fast as she could. He opened his arms and they engulfed her in a tight hug.

Rory couldn't believe she was finally seeing him again. "Logan!" she said loudly.

Logan kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, Ace!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You wouldn't believe how much I've needed you."

"I love you," said Rory, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Ace," he said quietly. He kissed her impulsively and she reacted eagerly. They were in the airport though so after a moment she pulled away.

"So, take me to your place!" she said.

Logan put one arm around her and pushed the trolley towards the exit with the other. "Okay Ace, I thought we'd go back to my flat for lunch, you can freshen up, then I'll take you round all the great sights of London!" he said.

Rory looked at him adoringly. "Sounds good, Hagrid," she said. Logan didn't even bother to ask what she meant by that.

Logan fixed a lunch of salad, soup and fresh bread rolls from a little bakery, similar to Weston's, that he'd found on the way back to his flat. Rory was amazed at how together he seemed.

"Look at you, all British!" she said, putting his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. He turned around to her and they kissed, with a passion that hadn't been fulfilled for at least two months.

"Come on, let me give you the tour" said Logan when they'd finished eating. Rory grinned at him and let him guide her to the kitchen door.

"Okay, so you've seen the hall and the kitchen… This is the bathroom, as you can see it's been decorated perfectly to your taste…" The walls were pale blue and there were male toiletry items all over a navy painted counter. There was not a single ounce of pink in the room.

Rory hit Logan in the stomach. He grinned and put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her down the hallway.

"This is the living room where all the parties happen, through the doors at the other side there is my study, and this…" he pushed open a door at the end of the hallway, "…this is the bedroom.

Rory took in the immaculately made king-size double bed, the pretty drapes hanging over the windows, the plush carpet and the en-suite bathroom to the left.

"Wow!" she said. "This place is amazing! I want to stay here for a week and just live in this incredibly English apartment!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" asked Logan, grinning playfully. "Don't you want to go and be frightened by the emos of Camden or see the changing of the guards or fall into the Thames or get sick on the eye or…"

"Okay, okay, maybe I do want to see those things," relented Rory. "As long as I'm with you I'll be happy."

"Good," said Logan. "Because, as of now, you are officially a dumb American tourist for two whole weeks!"

"Rory kissed him.

"Or maybe just an American tourist, judging from that."

Later that afternoon Rory and Logan were walking along the Embankment by the Thames, Rory stopping every few feet to take pictures.

"Look, British pigeons!" she said. "I can't believe they're so scared of me though. Maybe they remember when Mom and I came here after my graduation from Chilton and she tried to get me to take a picture of her with grey birds all up her arm and she'd get about two feet from them then they'd hop away then she'd try and tempt them with a fry but they had food on the ground already so she started shouting at them in the few words of French she'd picked up in Paris and everyone started staring at her and… maybe you just had to be there" she finished, seeing the amused look on Logan's face.

"No, I got you. I can just imagine Lorelai getting arrested for trying to tame a well-known, rare, protected species. I just don't think that bobby over there will be too pleased if you start swearing at the pigeons in French in a Lorelai re-enactment."

"Maybe not" smiled Rory. Logan put his arm around her and they continued down the walk.

When they stopped opposite the London Eye Logan looked at Rory.

"You fancy going up there sometime?" he asked.

Rory looked petrified. "Oh no, I don't think so. I went up there with mom and we both had a panic attack when it got to the top. I didn't think I'd make it out of there again, so I don't think it's the best idea for me to do it again. But hey, you know what I really like? Shopping. Lots of it. And I still have all my Christmas Present shopping to do so you know, if you feel really nice you could show me the way to Oxford Street…?"

"It's Sunday, Ace, all the shops will be closed. But I tell you what, we can go there on Christmas Eve and I'll give you the Christmas tour – shopping, then we can go to Piccadilly Circus near my office, then eat roasted chestnuts in Trafalgar Square then the ultimate London experience, or so I've heard – a bus down Oxford Street to see the Christmas Lights lit up. Trust me, the way everyone goes on about it you'd think it was the last chance to experience Christmas or something. Anyway, you'll love it."

Rory looked at him. "I can't."

Logan stared. "Why not?" They were walking again.

"I promised mom that I wouldn't do Christmas until I was back. She, dad and Gigi are saving everything until the 29th, even Kandy Kane Coffee. And you know my mom, that's a _big_ sacrifice."

Logan smiled at Rory's ability to live in the mad world her mother had created. "Right, I see. So you don't want to have anything to do with Christmas. Not one carol, no presents, no chocolate reindeer or Santas…"

That did it for Rory. "Well, you know, I'm sure she wouldn't mind just a little bit. Like chocolate. Or, you know, the odd present here or there."

"I knew it!" said Logan. "Now, shall we retire to our British apartment or do you want to eat out?"

"Either's fine. You know me and my eating habits. You can choose."

"Very well" said Logan. "I've heard of a delightful British restaurant near hear, I believe it's called, "Café Rouge."

"That sounds extremely British" said Rory, grinning. "Let's do it!"

A tipsy Logan and a full-to-bursting Rory stumbled down the steps of the restaurant, taking care to fall over. Rory was slightly apprehensive as she didn't know the way home and Logan had had a lot to drink but luckily he wasn't so pissed that couldn't remember how to get home.

They slowly walked down the hall to Logan's apartment and Rory leaned against the wall, waiting for Logan to open the door up. After what seemed like hours managed to connect key with door and they went in to sit at the table.

"Water!" moaned Logan, putting a hand to his head and wincing. Rory got up to pour two glasses of water and handed one to him.

He took it and sipped it gratefully. "So, Ace, how've you enjoyed your first day in London?" he asked.

Rory grinned at him. "Loved it. London's so… Christmassy, you know? I mean, sure, back home in Connecticut there are decorations and stuff up but there's no real feel or spirit. Apart from Stars Hollow I think London does the best Christmas I've ever seen!"

Logan laughed. "You've only been her 12 hours, Ace, you've hardly seen anything."

"Well, I still love it. Plus there's the added bonus of you being here."

Logan got up and held out his hands to her. "Come on, you judgemental lady, come here." She pulled herself up to face him and he kissed her hard. She responded happily, leaning into him and breathing in the smell that she'd missed so much.

Later that night Rory and Logan lay next to each other in the dark, Rory's head on Logan's chest. They were both happier than they'd been in over a couple of months.

"Do I have to tell you how much I've missed you?" asked Rory, tracing circles on his tummy with her finger.

Logan looked down at her. "You already have," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

After round two they eventually fell asleep, content to be lying in each other's arms, and with the prospect of two whole weeks with Logan Rory fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Sunday 15****th**** December 2006**

Rory woke the next morning to find an empty space next to her. She got up and felt her way through to the kitchen. A look around told her that it was 10.16 am and Logan was not in the apartment. Then she spotted a note on the table, Logan's messy handwriting covering half the sheet.

"_Dear Ace,_

"_Good morning, hope you slept well! So sorry but I've been called in to work – it's an emergency – but I get off at 1.30 pm. If you want you could get the bus to Trafalgar Square and I'll meet you there at 13.45 to take you out this afternoon._

"_V. sorry, will make it up to you, miss you! Logan xxx"_

Rory finished reading the note and made herself a cup of coffee. Groggily looking round the kitchen it suddenly hit her. She was in London, with Logan, and it was Christmas in a week and a half. Okay, so she couldn't participate because of her pact to Lorelai, but who could stop her watching it happen around her?

A flash of inspiration forced her to rinse her mug up and quickly get dressed. Then she grabbed her purse and made her way down to find the nearest shops.

At one o' clock, after a struggle with the prickly holly and having just untangled herself from the fairy lights, she leaned back against the lounge door and surveyed her work. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling in strings, like icicles, holly and mistletoe were arranged all around the room and, the thing that had taken Rory most of her time an effort, a six foot high tree, dripping with decorations and tinsel and with a big star at the top stood grandly in the corner by the window.

Rory had also decorated the hall and kitchen with tinsel, lights and a stack of Christmas cards she'd found by the phone. Overall she thought it looked quite good and she couldn't wait to show it to Logan later that day.

She smiled at the room, shining and twinkling then looked at her watch and gave a start. She had ten minutes to eat, clean up and catch the bus. That was the most important thing, as it was Sunday and the next one wasn't for another 50 minutes.

Having caught the bus, which was late of course, Rory looked out of the window and took in all the sights. When the bus stopped at the bottom of Trafalgar Square she hopped off and walked over to where Logan was standing by the lions.

"Well, hello there!" she greeted him. "You left early."

"Anything to get away from you!" Logan grinned and put his arms around her. She kissed him then turned to look at the fountain.

"So, what're we doing this afternoon?" she asked Logan.

He kissed her forehead. "I thought I'd take you to Camden Market. It's a bit low class but it's amazing, you'll love it. There are all these weird but cool stalls, shops and the food there's amazing."

"Oh and how are we getting to this 'Camden Market'?" asked Rory, accentuating the last two words in a terrible British accent. "Charter plane? Boat down the river? Limousine?"

Logan smirked. "Well no, actually, I thought we'd take the tube. You know, get to grips with the claustrophobia."

"Oh, you're so kind to me. I'm glad you care so much about my health."

"Relax, I was joking" said Logan. "I ordered a car from the office. It's just over there." They got into it and went on their way.

When they got to Camden Rory took in the graffiti, run down buildings and all the emos with piercings. She had to admit, it was slightly intimidating.

They bought noodles and spring rolls at the food town and sat down by the canal. Logan told her the history, about the horses pulling the boats along before they had motors. Then they browsed the stalls. By six that evening Rory had bought many things for people back home, including a tee-shirt with the tube logo on it for Paul Anka, a pink furry fairy outfit for Gigi and a London bus money box for Lorelai to use for tips at the inn. Or, knowing Lorelai, to use at home. Logan had been amused when Rory watched emo after emo after emo get pierced, tattoos and dreds. When he'd tried to lead her away she'd grinned, brandished her camera at him and followed him reluctantly.

They got back to Logan's flat and he made her a delicious dinner of beef stew and quiche. They sat down to eat.

"So, Ace, what should we do tomorrow?" asked Logan.

Rory swallowed her food. "I thought I'd do an article for the paper on culture in London but I don't know exactly what angle to come from. I'll definitely use some things from Camden. And maybe something on Shakespeare? Could we go to Stratford upon Avon sometime? I'd love to see it."

Logan sat back in his chair, plate empty. "Sure, it's amazing. I know, we could go to performances of his plays at different theatres around London. I could get a box on the company, I guess."

"Really? You could? Oh, that would be great!"

"Of course. I still owe you anyway, what with having to cancel Paris and Rome. It would have been such fun. Maybe next year." He held her gaze. "You want some dessert? I've got ice cream, peach pie, cheesecake…"

Rory smiled at him. "You know me too well."

Logan kissed her head and opened the fridge. "Peach pie?"

**Tuesday 24****th**** December, Christmas Eve, 2006**

It was Christmas Eve and Rory sat at Logan's desk, typing an email to send to Lorelai**.**

"_Hi Mom! How's it going?_

_I'm fine, it's so great here! Logan's flat is amazing and it's right in the centre of London. I saw the London Eye and nearly threw up just thinking about how you pushed me against the window!!_

_We've done loads – I've been around Camden Market, done sightseeing and seen everywhere we went after my Chilton graduation, been on a boat down the Thames, seen a couple of country houses where Henry VIII and Elizabeth I lived and, best of all, we're trying to squeeze all of Shakespeare's plays in! We went to Stratford-Upon-Avon and saw _Macbeth_ and _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and back here we've seen _Much Ado AboutNothing_, _Henry V, The Tempest, Pericles_ and _The Merchant of Venice_. And there's more to be seen! I'm working on a great article on William Shakespeare for the paper, actually, I should get back to that now. I'd just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know I'm happy!_

_Give Dad and Gigi my love and tell them I'll be back for OUR Christmas!_

_Love you, mom. _

_Rory xxx_

Rory hit Send and leaned back in her chair, yawning. She thought for a moment then opened her article for _The Yale Daily News_ and began to type.

She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice Logan come into the room. He kissed the top of her head and she jumped, heart pounding.

"Logan!" she said. "Don't do that! You scared the life out of me!"

"Well, Ace, what can I say. I just have that effect on women." He gave the Logan grin. "So, you ready to go?"

Rory looked out of the window and it was nearly completely dark. A look at the alarm clock told her it was 16:02 and she remembered that Logan was going to do his traditional, what-he-usually-did-with-his-family Christmas Eve ritual with her.

"Yeah, I'll just get my coat." She kissed him and went out into the hallway. Logan followed her, smiling.

First stop was Trafalgar Square. Rory took in the enormous tree, now lit up with lights, the band and choir standing under it and the hundreds of people milling around with food and hot drinks. Logan took Rory's hand and led her over to a stall selling hot chestnuts.

"You have to try them, Ace, they're amazing! Don't tell me you've ever tasted better than this!"

Rory popped one into her mouth and flinched when it burned her tongue. "It's hot!" she cried in a muffled voice. She swallowed. "But yes, it does taste really good," she said, smiling.

After purchasing another packet of roast chestnuts and a cup of coffee each they wandered over to join the huge crowd of people by the tree. As _Good King Wenceslas_ started playing Rory took her camera out and took some pictures of the band, the tree, the crowds and, of course, Logan, who had started singing along with an improvised Tenor part.

"Come on, Ace!" he said, grinning at her like a little boy. "Get into the spirit!"

"No!" said Rory, blushing. "I don't want you to hear me sing. You might dump me, shave your head and marry a hooker from Honolulu." She saw Logan's raised eyebrows. "I'm serious! I have powers!"

"As long as you buy my plane ticket to Hawaii I'm happy with that plan," he said, grinning. He turned back to the band and Rory followed suit, quietly wailing along with him.

After half an hour or so later Logan tugged on Rory's sleeve. "You ready to move on, Rory, or do you want to stay and watch more people walk away from us after hearing you sing?"

Rory punched him. "You told me to sing! But oh, okay. My toes are freezing anyway." She stamped her feet. "What's next?"

"We're going on a merry-go-round," said Logan.

Rory gave an amused smile and followed him up the steps. Logan put his arm around her to keep him warm and they walked down the not-so-busy street to Piccadilly Circus.

Rory stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight in front of her. "Wow!" she breathed. "There really is a merry-go-round! Logan, this is amazing!"

Logan looked at her and smiled. "Sure is! And you what the best part is? My family's back in the States and instead I've got you. How's that for amazing?"

Rory grinned and squeezed his hand. "Ride with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Logan walked her up to the man in charge of taking their money. "Two adults for-" he looked at Rory, "three. No, five. Two adults for five rides each, please." He pulled out a twenty pound note and handed it to the man. "Thanks, keep the change."

The man looked like it had snowed in August. He gave them their tickets and quickly walked away before Logan could change his mind.

Rory looked at Logan. "Shall we go?" she said.

"Of course, Ace," he said and they clambered onto the merry-go-round, Logan onto a black horse and Rory onto a white.

"Gee up, Prancer!" she said. Then she remembered her camera and quickly asked a woman to take watching to take some pictures of her and Logan on the horses. Then she climbed back up just as the music started up and the ride began to slowly rotate.

When they had had their tickets' worth Logan and Rory browsed the busy square for a bit then Rory said she was hungry. Logan grinned and took her hand.

"Okay, Ace, we are about to go to the only place in which, once a year, my father would allow us to eat junk food. And I'm not joking, Ace. Once a year, that's how often we ate fast food." He saw Rory's incredulous look.

"Really?" she said. "You never ate fast food on July 4th? Or Halloween? Or _Thanksgiving_? Oh, my poor little health freak!"

They walked down the street until Logan pointed at a red and white sign.

"And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is KFC, where we shall be dining tonight in honour of this festive time." He opened the door for Rory and they went to the counter to order.

An hour, two burgers, some chicken nuggets, crappy coffee and a mountain of fries later they staggered back onto the street outside, Logan's face glowing from memories of childhood Christmases.

Rory linked her arm through his. "So, what now?" she asked. "Do we just go home?"

Logan did his smile. "No, Ace, we don't just go home. We've got one more trip to make."

They wandered towards the bus stop and Logan explained. "We get on an open-topped, double-decker bus along Oxford Street and back to see the Christmas lights. Trust me, Ace, it's a sight no one should miss."

Rory smiled at him. "It's so perfect, being here with you – I'm having a great time. I don't know how I'll cope without you after this week. I know I'll miss you."

Logan looked her in the eyes. "I know, Ace," he said. "I'll miss you too." He kissed her and she responded happily. A few minutes later the bus came along and they made their way up to the top deck.

As the bus moved slowly away from the bus stop, Rory and Logan took in the lights above the road. Everything was illuminated under the regular street lights and the shop windows were all lit up, displaying their goals. Rory had never imagined that anything that pretty could be in the middle of such a busy city.

Logan put his arm around her and pointed to a string of stars. "See over there, Ace? That always used to be my favourite. My parents like the angel and Honour favours the Christmas tree but I've always been an Einstein guy myself."

Rory grinned. "You're learning!" She gave him a peck on the lips then turned back to looking out of the window. "I think the shooting stars are the best. They remind me of Mom, the way they look like they're in a hurry!

**Wednesday 25****th**** December, Christmas Day, 2006**

When Rory woke up the next morning it was light outside and the clock said 08:47. Rory tapped Logan on the arm and he sat up on bed.

"Morning! Happy Christmas!" said Rory, crossing her legs.

"Morning, Ace. Merry Christmas," he said. He leaned across and kissed her for a moment before reaching down his side of the bed to get her present.

Rory grinned and put a parcel in his lap. "Open it! Open it!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

Logan looked at her, slowly pulling the ribbon around his gift off. Rory watched in anticipation, hoping he liked it.

Finally Logan was down to the last piece of sellotape. He slid his finger under it and looked up at Rory. "Shall I?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Go on," urged Rory. "I hope you like it!"

Logan ripped it off in one smooth motion and a book fell onto his lap. He picked it up and read out the title.

"'_Touring Asia the Reckless Young-Person's_ _Way_'! No way, Ace, you did not get this for me! Oh, this is so cool! Thanks, Rory!"

Rory grinned. "Glad you like it. I thought we could go after my graduation, before I start a new job, seeing as we never got to go." She paused in thought. "So can I open mine now?"

"Go ahead, Ace. I really think you're gonna like it."

Rory picked it out of her lap. She unwrapped it to find a navy blue jewellery box. Inside was a pair of hoop earrings.

"Logan!" she gasped. "Oh my God! They're beautiful! But you didn't have to get me anything like this."

Logan caught her hand. "I wanted to, Ace, to show you how much you mean to me."

Rory smiled. "Wow, thank you." She brushed her lips with his. "Logan, I love you."

"Love you too, Ace," he said and kissed her heartily, rolling her over onto her side.

Logan and Rory stayed in until twelve o' clock then they set off for Logan's cousins' house in Hertfordshire. They got there just before one and Logan introduced Rory to his family.

"Ace, this is my Aunt Mary and Uncle Robert. Their elder son Tyson and his wife Star, that's their daughter Amy in the pram in the corner, their younger son Hamish, Ty and Hamish's sister Alex and her boyfriend Tom, Aunt Sarah and Bob, the gardener, handyman and a great family friend. Everyone, this is my girlfriends of nearly two years, Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled at everyone. "Hi, everyone. It's nice to meet you all, and Mary and Robert, may I say that you have a fabulous house here!"

Mary stepped forward. "You're very kind, Rory. It's lovely to meet you too." She hugged Logan. "And you, my boy, look fantastic! Now, grub's nearly ready but can I get you a drink first? We've just opened a bottle of vintage red."

"That sounds great, thank you," said Rory. As Mary bustled off to get their drinks Rory caught Logan's arm. "You're family's nice!"

Logan kissed her on the cheek. "They like you!" he said. "Most people don't get offered the wine until they're at the table but you got some as soon as you arrived. You're already more popular than at least half my cousins!"

Rory grinned and looked around the room. "I'm going to go and talk to Sarah and Star, is it? You coming?"

"No, Ace, I need to make a call," said Logan. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Rory nodded and he left the room.

Rory was deep in a conversation with Sarah about the Ivy League education when Logan came back in. Rory looked up as he clapped his hands together.

"Okay everyone, Aunt Mary asked me to tell you all that dinner is served!"

Everyone nodded and began to move into the dining room. Rory ended up sitting between Logan and Hamish, with Star and Alex opposite. Uncle Robert said a Grace then the meal began. Rory ate as much chicken, stuffing, vegetables, nut roast, potatoes and rice as she could and finally she made herself stop and save room for dessert – Christmas pudding, ice cream and trifle. Alex kept them all amused with a string of witty comments that would have rivalled Lorelai, had she been there, and Star, who was an intern at the _Daily Mail_, reminded Rory so much of herself that they could not stop talking.

Eventually though it was time for charades and present giving. Logan's team were winning by over 10 points when Rory's phone rang.

"Sorry, everyone, I'll just take this," she said, walking out into the hallway. She looked at the Caller ID and sighed. "Hi, Paris," she said brightly. "Happy Christmas!"

"You too. Now, I have a dilemma. I'm at Doyle's parents house. We were supposed to be having lunch with his parents, siblings, cousins etc. etc. but Doyle got an emergency call from the paper and had to leave. Now I'm stuck in the bathroom, reading 'Your Life!', and yes, that is the only magazine in here. Clearly it's not enough to keep me imprisoned on Christmas Day but they don't give me any books to read. Where's the justice?"

Rory sighed inwardly. This was too much, even for Paris.

"Er, Paris. Why exactly are you stuck in the bathroom? I'm assuming they didn't lock you in there after Doyle left simply because they could?"

Paris sounded impatient. "Of course not. I'm in here because I don't feel comfortable being there without Doyle around. I mean, I'm his guest. What if they hate me and only put up with me because he's their favourite son?"

Rory suddenly understood where Paris was coming from. "Paris. That's not what they think at all."

"How do you know?"

Rory bit her lip. "Because I know you, Paris. Go out and socialise, talk to them, play with the kids. Trust me, they'll love you."

"Are you sure?" asked Paris. "I don't want to screw everything up."

"I'm sure, Paris."

There was a silence. Then Paris sighed into the phone. "Thanks, Rory. You're a pal. Have a good day."

"You too, Paris. Good luck." Rory smiled and pushed the Hang-Up key on her phone then went to watch the present giving. She liked Logan's English family. They were so much easier than the American Huntzberger clan. And even though that wasn't saying a lot, she knew that she would love them for a very long time.

**Saturday 28****th**** December 2006**

Rory sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 9.36. She groaned and lay back down again, trying to go back to sleep, and Logan put his arm around her. They'd been out the last couple of days, seeing plays (Rory had now nearly completed her article for the YDN), punting on the nearly-frozen river Cam in Cambridge after seeing the British Ivy League universities, being tourists in London again and going to Madam Tussuads Waxworks then to Alton Towers, where they'd ridden all the rollercoasters. Now it was Rory's last day and Logan was going to take her out for a light lunch then to the airport. Rory couldn't believe the week had gone so fast. It felt like just yesterday that the plane had landed in Heathrow and they'd taken that first trip around the city. Of course, when she got back she had a whole other Christmas to look forward to, but she still felt sad, not knowing when she'd get to see Logan again.

They stayed in bed for a bit longer then Logan got up and Rory heard noises coming from the kitchen. She tried to get up but flopped back into the bed again. It was so comfortable, lying there. She was just about to make another effort when Logan came in, holding a large tray with coffee, cereal, croissants and two plates of full English breakfast.

"Logan! Wow, look at this!" said Rory as Logan set the tray on her knees and climbed back into bed beside her. "I'll weigh the aeroplane down if I eat all of this."

Logan grinned. "Oh believe me, I intend to eat at least a half of this myself."

Rory tried to smile at him but was suddenly overwhelmed, not wanting to leave him that afternoon. Logan noticed and caught her hand.

"You okay, Ace?"

Rory nodded. "I don't want to leave you. I've had such a good time the last couple of weeks and I'm really going to miss you."

Logan pulled her into a sideways hug. "It's only for a few more months, Ace. Then we can be together. I miss you too, you know that." He kissed her head and they stayed like that for a moment before Rory poured herself some coffee and began to eat her breakfast.

Rory finished packing and looked around the apartment one last time before picking up her purse, a rucksack and her suitcase and taking them out into the hall. Logan took the suitcase from her and they got into the lift, which took them to Logan's chauffeur's car outside the lobby. The suitcase went in the boot and Logan and Rory got into the car.

Logan took Rory's hand. "Pret a Manger a few streets over please, Dan."

Dan nodded. "Got you."

They pulled up outside the cafe and all three of them went in, Dan keeping a bit behind the other two. Rory ordered a coffee, some sandwiches and a muffin and she and Logan sat at a table by the window, desperate to squeeze more time into the last couple of hours they had left.

All too soon it was time to get back into the car and head to Heathrow airport. When there Logan took Rory to the Check-In desk and she got her boarding pass. Then Logan put his arm round Rory and they walked all around the departures side of the airport once, in silence.

When they got to the metal detectors for the second time, Rory stopped and turned to Logan. "I should go through," she said. "I want to get a window seat."  
Logan nodded understandingly and passed her some money. "Here, Ace. Buy yourself a couple of books or something."

Rory gave a stifled sob and buried her head in Logan's chest. He stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I love you, Ace, you know that, right?"

Rory nodded, sniffing. "I love you two."

They kissed for a couple of minutes, although it felt like a split second to Rory, and then it was really time to go.

Rory pulled Logan into one last hug. "Thanks for the trip, Logan. I had a really great time."

"Me too, Ace, me too. And I'll be back in the states before you know it. Goodbye."

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand then stepped back. Rory walked halfway down the corridor then turned around and ran back to Logan.

"Goodbye," she said, tears running down her face. Logan hugged her tight then propelled her towards the metal detectors, knowing that if she didn't go then, she never would. He waved at her from behind the barriers and she waved back, then she walked under the X-Ray and the next time she looked he was gone.

Rory sat down in the lounge and thought about the fortnight she'd had. It had been great, seeing Logan again, and after all it was only three or four more months until Logan came home.

Her flight was called to board and Rory got on the plane that would take her back home, back to school and, most importantly, back to where Logan would be in a few months time.


End file.
